Keep It A Secret for as long as you can
by Poison Heart The Killjoy
Summary: Josh and Hayley have powers! but can they keep it a secret, and stay together as long as possible? Their relationship is a secret too Problems much. :/ Oh, its a songfic too. Ive used mainly Paramore, but sometimes i might use other artists.
1. Chapter 1

_SONG LYRICS USED_

_YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG: KE$HA  
_

_Chapter 1:Cause your love is my drug..._

"Don't even think for one second I'm going anywhere tonight!" he said, and kissed my lips lightly. It was the first time Josh had ever made a promise he could keep, other than saying he would never cheat on me, or leave the band. Neither of our parents were home, and today was my 16th birthday. Josh was 17 and he could drive. This would be the first night we had ever had alone since Josh moved into my house with the rest of his family. Zac, his brother, Georgia, his sister and his mum and dad moved in with me, my mum and my little brother Lendon, or Lessie. Lendon and Georgia were at a party and wouldn't be back until 11:30. Zac was staying at Taylor's house, and Mum, Dad, Josh's mum and Josh's dad were at an all weekend retreat. Bliss, aloneness.

You see, no-one knows about me and Josh. Not even our parents. And because were rarely alone, we never get the chance to fully explore what we could have. But tonight... I had been waiting for tonight since we started dating 9 months ago.

"So, Hayley, now that were alone..." Josh murmured in my ear. I had forgotten his arms were around me, and mine were around him.  
"Well, I have a few ideas." I said, nearly blushing as I thought of my favourite idea.  
"Spill." He said. His cheeks had a reddish tinge to them as he read my mind.

You see, we have powers. Josh can read minds. I can make thinks move without touching them. Telekinesis, I think it's called. Zac hasn't found out about his yet, but judging by his temper, I think it's the ability of the elements. Sometimes, like now, it's good for Josh to be able to read minds; because there is no way I would be able to say what I had been thinking.

"I like your idea." He snarled, and our lips connected like a wildfire. We flopped onto the couch, still kissing furiously, finally being glad we could express our love in the open.  
"What are you doing?" a voice came from the doorway. It was Lessie and Georgia. Oh crud. Even Josh didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking. We are in so much trouble!


	2. Never Wanted To Say This

_SONGS USED:  
FOR A PESSIMIST, I'M PRETTY OPTIMISTIC: PARAMORE._

_Chapter 2: I never wanted to say this._

"Why were you lying on the couch with Hayley?" Lendon asked me, in the soft, little, innocent voice that made me know he was up to something. He was going to tell mum. That rotten bugger would tell Mum and Dad, and both Hayley and I would get in trouble and we would have to move out. I wouldn't see her as much, and I couldn't stand that.  
"Because we were asleep. Now go away!" I said, hoping, for once, that he would listen to me instead of Hayley.  
No. Never have false hope.  
"No! I want to know what you were doing with my sister!" he yelled. Lendon was one tough kid to satisfy.  
"Well, you're not going to find out, so RACK OFF!" I yelled, and pushed him into the couch.  
"Georgia and me are about to leave again anyway, I just forgot binky-boo!" he yelled, as I took off down the hallway.

Binky-boo was a little bear that Lessie had had since he was a little kid. He doesn't go anywhere without it, except for school. It's kinda getting pathetic, because he's 13 years old, but each to their own. I still have a Star Wars quilt cover. Hayley still has her 'My Little Pony' toys lined up in her cupboard. She doesn't know I know that. I'm not going to tell her anytime soon.

"Err, you are so annoying!" I yelled, as I ran off towards my room. Hayley was already there, sitting on my desk, swinging her legs like some innocent schoolgirl. I knew the thoughts she was having were a total contrast to the face she was pulling. She has a really vivid mind. It must be her creative genes that make her mind play out like a movie.  
"Come here," she whispered. I felt my body move without me telling it to. Damn Hayley and her magical powers!  
"Or what?" I said, smirking, trying to fight the pull. Hayley's telekinesis wasn't that strong yet.  
Once again, false hope.  
She just pulled harder, her tiny face scrunching up with the amount of power she was exerting. She had barely moved a spoon yesterday, now she was dragging me, the whole 87 kilos of me, towards her, all with her mind! I collided with her with a bang.  
"I heard Lessie and Georgia leave again." She said, one tiny, long-nailed, hand on my chest  
"Yeah, Lessie forgot binky-boo."  
"I hate that bear." She laughed. Her laughter shook the rest of my body, vibrations that did nothing to help what I was feeling about her now.  
"Hmm. Me too." I shrugged, worming my way out from under her arms, and sitting on my bed, scrunching up Darth Vader's face. There was something I needed to say.  
"What's up?" she asked. She sat next to me, crumpling up Luke Skywalker's light-saber. Her nose was crunched up like she had smelt something bad. She looked absolutely concerned, and I hate it when she does. It makes her look so cute, and irresistible. Ah, who am I kidding, I love it!  
"You know how earlier, we, um, and you, yeah, and I..." I stammered.  
"Yeah, yeah I get it, what's wrong?" she said, sitting next to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck.  
" I was acting on the spur of the moment. You see, I'm not ready for that. I never have been no matter how differently that comes across. I never wanted to say this, and i'm sorry." I rushed out, and she nodded, fast, jerky bobs, understanding every word I said.  
_Aww, Josh is sad. He thinks he's broken my heart. But I don't really care. I wasn't ready. I'm glad he wasn't either,_ she thought. That really put my mind at ease, as I slipped my body closer to hers, and then kissed her on the lips. Ah. This I can handle.  
"What? I thought you said you weren't ready!" she exclaimed, pulling a little bit away from me.  
"I'm not ready for that. But you know I can do this." I kissed her again, running my hand down her back. She was wrapping her fingers around my long hair.  
"Mm. You need a haircut." She mumbled, against my lips. It tickled.  
"Never. I'm keeping my side-fringe!" I whispered, connecting my lips with hers again.  
"You going to break that promise too?" she said.  
"Probably" I said, and kissed her again. Ah. This felt good, being able to kiss Hayley after 9 long months since we had snuck that one, little touch.

_Flashback_

"_Hayley, I need to tell you something really important." I said as I barged in the door. I had just had an epiphany, and I needed to tell her while it was still fresh in my mind.  
"Sure." She stood up, coming over to me to listen.  
"It's best if we're not in the house when I tell you, though. Mum and dad wouldn't appreciate hearing It."  
"Ok," she said, and we got in my car. It was a fairly new Nissan Tiida. Not the best car in the world, but I like it. We drove out to the beach, miles away. It was the middle of winter, so no-one but the mad-ass-all-weather-bearing-surfers were here. I didn't know any of them, which was good. The less people that know what I'm saying to Hayley, the better. We got out of the car. Hayley gave a little shiver, and snuggled into her jumper more. The wind was being harsh on us today.  
"So you dragged me out in the cold to say what?" she asked. On the word 'cold' she let loose another shiver, her whole body shook.  
"I wanted to say... aw hell, come here" I said, and pulled her up to me. I was a little bit hesitant, but soon kissed her. She shivered again, but not from cold.  
"Josh, I was just waiting for you to do that... but we can't tell mum and dad!"  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"They'll make you move. They don't want us to get together! I was listening to them talking. My mum said to your mum that if we went out, they'd kick you guys out. Then you'd be homeless!"  
"I guess. Well, we better get home, before they get suspicious." I laughed then we headed off. 3 months after this, we got our powers. At first, I though I was going crazy, till Hayley moved the dog up the stairs, and down again. Zac nearly burnt the house down, but he still doesn't quite know his powers yet. I guessed Pyromania or something along those lines, but Hayley thinks it all the elements.  
_  
"I love you, Hayley." I murmured into her collarbone, and then kissed her neck.  
"I know, otherwise we wouldn't have held on for so long, without showing affection to each other." She mumbled into my hair. I hope there's another all weekend retreat next weekend. I would love that.


	3. Just a little note

Hey guys, quick note from your fav author, CadetRiotJoshleyForever.

At the moment, i am grounded, so it will be a while before i will have access to Chapter 5. The only reason i can post this is because fanfiction is not blocked at school.

Hope you guys understand what its like to be a 14 year old in love, who has major memory problems, and troublesome parents.

But, for now, ill give you a taster of a one shot im thinking of doing, called MY LITTLE DECOY... hope you like it.`

HAYLEYS POV:

"Are you using me?" he asked. The tears trickling down my face were enough to tell the truth. I had been using Jeremy to get to Josh. Jeremy thought it was real. I knew better. And now he knew. This is how we ended up here, in this closet, me crying, and him swearing and cursing at me. I had used Jeremy Clayton Davis. All to get to Joshua Neil Farro. And it didn't work. This closet we were in, it was in the club. At the reception. For Josh's wedding.  
" I was, at the start, but i grew to love you, Jeremy. When i heard Josh was getting engaged, i let go. It was hard, and it hurt, but i let go. I love you, Jeremy. I thought you knew that." i said, nearly screaming, trying so hard to let this all go. The lump in my throat swelled to the side of Missiouri. I heard feet shuffling outside, and i went to open the door. A hand stopped me. Hard, on my wrist, it pulled me back towards the back of the closet. It hurt so much, my eyes watered from the pain.  
"Stop," Jeremy snarled, "i know who's out there."  
"Let go of me." i started to yell, and the closet door busted open.  
"Get off her." a voice yelled. I couldn't make out if it was Josh or Zac, but i knew it was one of the two Farro brothers.  
"Why should I? She was using me to get to you. She deserves what she gets." He growled, and i knew who it was. Josh.  
"Well, she got to me. This whole wedding is off!" He announced to everyone else.  
"Don't cancel your wedding for me." i whispered, shaking my head.  
"Why shouldn't i cancel a decoy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I was confused, but one word stuck in my head. Decoy.  
'Don't look so blue, you should have seen right through, i'm using you, my little decoy." we both whispered at the same time.  
"I was using Jenna to get to you, but when i saw how happy you were with Jeremy, i tried to move on, by marrying her. I couldn't. It was too hard. The truth is, Hayley, you are the only one, the only one. Your hair, so different, your eyes, beautiful brown, your mouth, able to scream out the best lyrics. Hayley, you just…" he stuttered then fell silent. Jenna was standing on the stairs, her hair falling out of the intraciate bun I had put it in earlier.  
"That stupid ranga whore is going to stop us getting married?" she screamed, and launched herself at me, the white wedding dress she was wearing puffing out behind her with wings.


	4. Patience Wearing Thin

_SONG USED: HALLEJULAH by PARAMORE_

_Chapter 3: Patience Wearing Thin...  
Zac's POV:_

__"Why is your soup floating, Hailes?" Georgia asked, and Hayley lost concentration. The soup landed back in her bowl with a splash, splattering droplets of soup over the rest of us. Weird. I was eating taco's two seconds ago  
"It wasn't." She said, a little bit of panic in her voice. No-one else was meant to know about what was happening to me, Hayley and Josh. Wait. Why can i even see whats going on? I'm at Taylor's for the rest of the day! SHIT! This isn't right. This isn't right at all. Why can I see what whoever-it-is is seeing?  
"Zac, you ok?" Taylor asked me, and i snapped back into my head.  
"Yeah.. i, i, i, i needtoringHayley!" stammered  
"Wha?" he said.  
"I n-n-eed t-to r-r-r-i-ing Hayle-y-y-y!" i stammered. Shit. Shit. Shit. I grabbed Taylor's phone. I searched all through his contacts. No Hayley. There was Devilislih Hot Redhead though, so i took a chance and hit call. Glaring at Taylor, i said:  
"Devilish Hot Redhead? You retard!" i yelled, and he shrugged. Shaking my head, i waited for her to answer.  
"Hello Tay-Tay!" she yelled.  
"It's Zac." I said, cringing  
"Oh."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yeah, only Josh is here, your on speaker. What is it?"  
"Did Hayley just get caught levitating soup?" i asked. I heard them both stop breathing for a second.  
"Yes. How did y- Oh My God." Hayley gasped. Did i just get a new power? Hayley seemed to think so  
"Zac, this is really bad. Come home now." Josh said, and hung up.  
"Crap." Hayley groaned  
"He's got more powers! "  
"Why? Why us? Why do we have to be the freaks?" Hayley whispered. Josh put his arm around her. He was shaking. Oh, i realised, they're both crying.  
"Were not freaks. All the best people are mad, bonkers, off their chops." He said  
"You got that off Alice In Wonderland!" she kind-of laughed.  
"So what? It was the first movie we watched together!"  
"You remember that?" she looked at him. _Oh crap, Zac! GET OUT GET OUT! You know what's going to happen!  
_"I remember everything about you." He said, and kissed her.  
OH CRAP! TIMES 20!  
I snapped back into my own head.  
"Taylor, i have to go. Now." I said, and ran from his room, leaving all my stuff behind.  
I flew down the streets,heading towards our house, when i saw it.  
All our stuff, including the house, was flying in the air.  
"OH CRAP!" i yelled, and ran faster.__


End file.
